Asakiku
by RareSmutWriter
Summary: Japan walks in to find England trying to make him lunch, but then a small turn in events changes the whole course of the afternoon. *SMUT WARNING* I do not own these characters.


Asakiku

"Why is the wasabi black? Did you burn it again?" Japan was looking over the shoulder of England, who was trying to surprise his friend with a nice lunch. "You're not even supposed to cook it, you know?"

"Ah! Japan! What are you doing here; I thought you were with Italy!" England quickly tried to hide the rice he was making, but it flew all over instead. He covered it with an old jacket lying nearby, and smiled gently at Japan. "Heh… I wanted to offer you a small favour, but I messed up the lunch. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Arthur, I can make it myself." Japan moved him aside, and began to prepare his own food.

"J-Japan! You are insulting my culture! We cook for guests, guests don't cook for us!"

"I am sorry. Here," Japan hands a flustered England the pot of newly poured rice. When England grabs it, his fingertips lightly graze Japan's hand and a small jolt goes up his arm. Japan seemed to have noticed.

"Um… Kiku, maybe it's time."

"Time? For what?"

"Uh… spring cleaning! Hold on one moment, I have just the thing to help." Japan watches as his friend scampers over to the linen closet. He's surprised to see England pull out a maid's outfit, suspiciously similar to his own. "Here we are! The maid I hired left and you can now wear this instead, Kiku." Arthur gave him a naughty look but he didn't quite realize it as naughty.

"Okay England. This is a bit short, however…" Japan held up the outfit for England to see. "I think I can still make this work."

"Come on, put it on!" England walked out of the kitchen, beginning to clean elsewhere. Japan figured he could change right there since Arthur went into another room. He got changed, but after putting the outfit on, he realized he could not bend over without his butt showing.

"I'll be especially careful not to bend over," he said, now blushing. He meets England in the dining room. England's surprise as he walks in is palpable; his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. The way that Japan's fragile yet muscular body in that outfit was almost irresistible, in a way. But he knew that he would have to hold back. At least, only until the time was right.

"Kiku! I'm glad to see it fits decent! Would you like some tea?" Arthur offers him the sweetened tea, and he takes it gently. While Kiku sipped his tea, England gave him short directions, "I think you can sweep. I'll dust over here on the mantle." Japan sets down his cup and grabs the broom from Arthur.

"Okay. I shall begin sweeping." He sweeps, and England tries to dust. But Japan's ass kept drawing his attention. They were both working until England just stopped dead in his tracks, unable to look away… the way Kiku swung his hips from side to side when he swept, the way the innocent look on his face went with that provocative outfit, it was all so much for Arthur to take in.

He forces himself to look away, and so to distract himself, he stands on the table, dusting the chandelier. But now, with England's back turned, Japan rotates around. He begins to trace England up and down, admiring his body, which is stretched to reach the lighting fixture. England's ass is just as nice as his, and Kiku notices it. Japan also eyes his crotch, which looked surprisingly big right then. Japan thinks to himself, "I better not look at him; I can't get excited right now in this skirt." But unfortunately, it was way too late for that. Japan looked down, and gasped. The skirt was slowly lifting and was starting to become a tent.

Kiku turns around, hiding the front of his body. He looks down to find that the dust pan is full. He quickly and swiftly bends over to pick it up, but England happened to look right at that moment. He sees Japan bent over, legs turned inwards so feminine like, and ass cheeks showing. At that moment, Arthur also notices that he isn't wearing underwear! With that tiny skirt even!

Japan glances backwards, while still bent over, only to catch England staring, mouth open, at his behind. "AH! Arthur-san! No, my honor!" Japan hurries to get back upright, forgetting that he was still a bit excited. The skirt flew upward, while England was still looking… and it got caught on Kiku's boner. "AHHH!"

"Japan! You don't have to be humiliated." Kiku meets Arthur's face, a desperate, worried look still lingering on his own.

"A-Arthur-san?" Japan saw that England's crotch had grown more, just the same as his still was. Arthur now had a cheeky grin on his face, definitely with some cheeky deeds on his mind.

"You think I put you in that outfit just to clean? Silly little Kiku."

"W-well I… I just…" Japan stammered nervously, as he watched his senpai climb off the table, while he undid the bottom buttons on his jacket.

"Shh, it's okay. I think it's time that we just expressed our feelings for each other now. Right?"

"Yes, I think so Arthur-san. Will it be a secret?"

"Do you want it to be, because then yes." England moved towards Japan; as he did, Japan became more and more red.

"Take off your shoes, Arthur-san. The floor is getting dirty again."

"Kiku! Do not worry about the floor right now!" England reaches out and strokes his crush's face. Kiku shies away, but he doesn't fight him. "Look at me, Kiku."

"Arthur-san, I- I really like you."

"I like you too, Japan."

They lightly kiss, still unsure about what they're doing. But England breaks the barrier, slipping his hand up Kiku's outfit, slowly running his hand over his already hard girth. Japan presses against Arthur, showing that he's ready. England begins to undo his clothing, waiting for the pleasure that was to come.

As soon as he was nude and his hard on sprung forth, Arthur asked, "Do you like what you see? You better." Japan sees how big senpai is and gets more excited. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Japan, will you come down here, on your knees?" Arthur points down towards his junk.

"I will try, England-sama." Japan bends down, mouth open, and takes Arthur into his mouth. Some of the anticipation from before had faded away and they had become more comfortable with each other.

England sighs and says, "I think you're pretty good at this, Kiku. But I think it would be even better if I was inside you." Japan sucks hard one last time, making a pop as he came off of Arthur's cock.

"I think so too… master." Japan gave another naughty smile. He had pretty much just surrendered himself to be a sex slave to Arthur-sama.

"Oh you naughty little Kiku, you would like that?" Arthur got down on his own knees, now level with his new slave. He bites Japan's neck, Japan purring as he left his mark. "I think it is time, let me grab the Vaseline!" England ran off and came back holding the jar of jelly.

"Arthur-san, won't you make me beg?" Japan looks at him with a hopeless, pathetic stare, waiting for the only answer; which was yes.

"Dirty chap, of course I am!" England pushes Japan down onto all fours, slapping his ass, leaving a red handprint. He lifts up the maid's outfit, revealing all of Japan's features beautifully.

"Mmm, I love how tight you are, Kiku. I will have to loosen you up." England lightly flicks the ring of pink flesh with his tongue, causing Kiku to mewl in pleasure. "And it's so good…" Arthur stuck a single finger into the Vaseline, then rubbed it onto Kiku's hole. He slowly worked himself into Japan, who slowly loosened up and became lubricated.

"AH… Arthur-sama, please? Its time, I want you."

"Haha, you want all of me?"

"Yes, master, please."

"You shall receive." England popped his finger out of Japan's ass and positioned himself, lightly resting his erection against Kiku's entrance. "Are you ready, Japan?"

"I have been, Arthur-senpai!" England slams hard into Kiku, leaving nothing short of his full length inside of his lover. They both gasp; England in pleasure, Japan in pleasure and pain. England looked down to see that Japan hadn't even tore.

He began to fuck Kiku, his cheeky little Japan. He leaned over his back and reached around to grab Japan's length, pleasuring him that way as well. Japan was now shouting his name, not caring if anyone heard.

"Harder master!" Japan was now throwing himself against Arthur's member, making it really hard to England not to scream out himself. England bore down on the smaller man, now fucking him furiously. Kiku couldn't even breathe now, it was all too overwhelming. He felt his orgasm coming, and shouted, "I'm going to come, master!"

"Do it!" England wanted him to climax first, and he wasn't far from it himself. He felt Kiku tense up, and then go limp. He reached back around to feel the sticky substance on Japan's belly. He licked it off, and he pulled out of Kiku's now gaping ass. As Japan rolled over, England shoved his dick into his mouth, and came. Japan almost choked, but swallowed the whole load. Meanwhile, Arthur cleaned the rest of the cum off of his belly.

They were both panting now, tired, and Japan was now sore. It was the most satisfied they had ever felt, for good reason; it was the most passion and love anyone had ever shown either of them.

"Arthur-san, can I finish cleaning now?"

"No, you're going to continue dinner because I am starving."

"Okay master."

"Take off that outfit and put on a normal one so no one sees."

"Lock the door. I think I would rather like to stay and wear it tonight, too."

They both gave each other that cheeky look and laughed.

England said, "Alright Kiku… if that's how you want it."

So Japan made dinner, and later that night, they went at it again. Even harder than before, believe it or not. Like animals, England wrecked Kiku and once it was all said and done, they even moved in with each other. No one ever questioned it, strangely enough. And that maid's outfit was always in the front of the closet, easily assessable. And that should explain everything else that happened between them in the following years. Let's just say that some mornings, Japan couldn't even walk out to collect the newspaper…


End file.
